


Return.

by fromunderthesun



Category: You Me At Six
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Home, Love, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromunderthesun/pseuds/fromunderthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's been waiting for Josh to get home from tour for so long and now he's finally here...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlelondonlights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelondonlights/gifts).



He was on her mind, which was no surprise. He had been these last two months, two months full of text message conversations, phone calls that were too short and the occasional Skype call that could not nearly satisfy cravings--emotional and physical--for the people who constantly surrounded him. It had been frustrating, to say the least. Ashley had been able to make it to one of their dates, the LA show, but had had to stay at home for the rest of the tour due to her own commitments, commitments that couldn’t just fade away because her boyfriend of the last several months was the lead singer of a fairly well-known band. But, God, had it been hard.

Ashley slumped into bed with a sigh, thinking about it all. Thinking of how calls had been cut short because of their conflicting schedules, thinking of how even text messages could be sporadic. It was enough to drive her crazy, but were it not for how much she loved him--and she did, despite what anyone might say--she might have given it up. The semester she had taken abroad had proved to be one of the best decisions of her life and the times had been perfect. They had met, they had flirted, they had talked and it had all led to this massive, blossoming feeling of emotion in her chest that she couldn’t get rid of. She loved him. So she would put up with the crazy schedule and the insane stories and the ungodly amounts of time away from him.

It was enough.

But tomorrow, tomorrow she’d be able to see him for the first time in too long. Ashley couldn’t help but beam at the thought of it. The band’s US tour was ending, which meant they had time off. He wanted to go back to his home, and so did she, she loved the greenness of it all, the culture and the society, but because of school and her job she just couldn’t afford to. So, he was going to stay for two weeks with her in her apartment and she couldn’t think of anything better.

Ashley settled into the bed, sighing, thinking of what they would do. A smile flitted around her lips, wicked and knowing. Of course she knew what they would be doing first. They had spent an entire five months together before she had had to come home and they had spent much too much time away from each other since then. In the conversations that had been had in the last few days, the thought hadn’t just been implied--it had overlaid every word ever said. She shuddered lightly at the thought, feeling that fire in her belly, the lust that she could never seem to shake, even after months.

Her hand traced over the thin black tank she wore and then over colorful cotton panties before dipping below. She sighed again, one of a whole other kind, and arched lightly, thinking of seeing her man at the airport, of holding him, kissing him, her fingers running through his dark hair, their bodies melding together, their clothes--

“Getting started without me, love?”

Ashley sat up with a shriek, almost toppling off the bed in the process. She managed to save herself and looked at the man in the doorway with wide eyes. All tall, broad shoulders, dark hair and laughing blue eyes. She was up and running at him within seconds.

“JOSH. What are you doing here? You’re not supposed to be here until tomorrow. Oh my god, oh my god, baby.” Her words ran together as she launched herself at him and he caught her, laughing.

“I got a red eye but it doesn’t matter. Story can wait. I can’t.” With that, his mouth sealed roughly over hers and he was walking, tumbling the both of them onto the bed. Tongues sought and clashed as their bodies did the same, hands impatiently searching and roughly grabbing at the material separating them. He pulled away, large, callused hands ripping her tank down. Eyes swooped over exposed flesh before his mouth descended, ravaged, savaged. Fingers tangled in hair and Ashley was arching, sounds of approval spilling from her lips, her hips soldered to his.

Her hands ran up his torso as much as she could manage, lifting his black shirt up. Josh pulled away from her breasts and pulled his shirt over his head and throwing it away. She was already at his pants, unbuttoning, unzipping. With her assistance, he kicked them away as well, boxer briefs following. Naked, and gorgeous for it, he ranged over her, eyes taking her in, the red marks of his mouth already marking her pale skin. His eyes were like blue fire.

“God.” His voice was low, husky. A large finger hooked her panties and he pulled, bringing them to her knees. “You’re even more beautiful than I remember, darling.”

“Josh, I--” He filled her in one long stroked and she gasped, the sound muffled as his mouth sealed over hers. Legs instantly rose, fighting to lock around his waist. Ashley finally freed herself from her panties as he filled her again, making her gasp and shudder, feeling herself adjust, recognizing him once more. She grabbed his shoulders, nails biting into skin, eyes locking with his.

“I need you,” she said fiercely. “It’s been two months, Josh, I--” And then his mouth captured hers, tongues battling, and hips were rising, slowly at first and then faster, faster and faster yet. The feeling of being filled again, of being with Josh again, made Ashley groan as she followed his pace, gleefully oblivious to anything but him.

His hands slid down her body, bunching the material still present there, until he found her arms and then her hands. His fingers tangled with hers as he pulled back, rearing over her, looking at her with electric eyes.

“You were...saying?” he panted. Ashley just laughed lowly, feeling somewhat dizzy, feeling the blood singing in her body with the fervor of their lovemaking. In the next second, he flipped them and she rose above him.

Hands planted on his chest as she rode him, his fingers digging into her hips as he lifted her, watching her. She closed her eyes, head falling back, feeling her end drawing closer and closer. She panted and swallowed back a moan. They were silent except for the slap of skin on steadily more damp skin and then she was stiffening, moaning, feeling her climax hit and she was beneath him again and he was pounding into her, extending her own orgasm as he sprinted toward his own and finally hit it, with a groan from behind clenched teeth.

They panted as he drew away, falling to her side. They curled toward each other, arms and legs tangled, their hearts racing. His hand fell on her side and Josh sighed, burying his face into the crook of her neck.

“Fuck me, I missed you, Ashley. Too much,” he mumbled against her skin. Ashley groaned lightly, body still full of tingles, and ran her fingers lightly through sweat-dampened hair.

“I know,” she whispered. “I know.”

“I love you,” he murmured against her skin, lips kissing at it, tasting the salt gathered there from their endeavor. She shifted, curling closer to him so eyes could meet eyes. She smiled, hand falling to cup his cheek. She leaned forward, pressing a sweet and soft kiss to his mouth.

“I know, I love you too.” He smiled, the light jumping to bright blue eyes. He slowly stroked her side, hands circling the side of a breast, his thumb resting over her nipple. He edged closer, biting softly at her lower lip.

“It’s going to be a long, long night, sweetheart.”


End file.
